


parcel force

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys, Sexual Discovery?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam orders a sex toy from the web to see what all the fuss is about.</p>
<p>He kinda likes it!</p>
<p>(sorry I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	parcel force

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a gif on Tumblr - if you want to see it let me know and I'll send link, not sure about posting it as gif is not mine and is NSFW!
> 
> This is all fiction and I have no idea if it happens/happened in RL!

Liam sat on his bed and opened the cardboard box and thanked the Gods of Discreet Packaging for their work. He’d experienced a sense of panic when his mum had said she’d picked a parcel up for him from the post office, he only knew of one parcel that he was expecting. Thankfully there was nothing on the outside that advertised the sender and the small LH Trading on the side was quite innocuous, nothing to send his mum into inquisitive mode.

He still didn’t know what had made him order the item; he put it down to curiosity and loneliness. Years of being on the other side of an adjoining room from Louis and Harry and you are bound to ask questions, either mentally or verbally. The magic of making love to someone special had been missing from his life since Sophia had been gone and now that Harry and Louis were openly spending time together, it had seemed to ignite some kind of kink in them and that adjoining wall was getting louder.

Liam removed the brown paper packing from the box and pulled a plastic bag out. The object inside seemed...well, definitely not innocent looking but certainly less threatening than he expected. Taking it out of the bag he turned it over in his hands, there was a somewhat ‘natural feel’ to the outside and although he was far from being an expert, the size seemed good too.

Placing the object on the bed, Liam looked at it. He wasn’t sure what to call it. On the website it was described as a male sex doll, which had got him flustered and blushing as he had placed his order, even though there hadn’t been anyone else with him as he pressed ‘confirm order’. As he looked, Liam decided that it couldn’t really be called a doll as it was just really an arse and a cock. It not being a full doll made Liam feel slightly better about his purchase.

Stroking along the shaft Liam let his fingers circle the hole and gently pressed the tip of one inside. His breath hitched as he felt the tightness and warmth surrounding it, feeling slightly braver he withdrew his finger and pressed two fingers in. He watched his hand as he pumped the two fingers in and out, a whimper passing his lips at the joint visual and feel. It wasn’t too different from fingering a girl but the sight of the cock and balls, albeit fake ones, sat above his fingers was quite a turn on. Adjusting his position on the bed, Liam sat so he was sat between the invisible legs that were attached to the fake arse. Reaching into the box Liam took out the bottle of lube he had ordered too; he had remembered Louis proclaiming the use of lube one morning when Niall had asked how the couple had managed to go all night, ‘Never underestimated the power of lube, Nialler’ Louis had said. Liam had ordered plenty of lube. 

Squirting some on his fingers, Liam pressed his fingers in again; another whimper leaving him and his other hand stroking the fake cock, as he wondered how it would feel with a real one fattening up under his fingers. Feeling his own swelling in his pants, Liam pulled his fingers out and wiped his hand on his trousers before hurriedly undoing and shimmying out of them, stamping on the legs to get them off his feet and kicking them into the corner of the room. Even though he was on the bed with a fake cock and arse, Liam had a sudden pang of guilt and removed his socks and t-shirt as well. Pouring some more lube on his fingers and a little on his own cock, Liam pressed his fingers back in and worked his free hand over his hardening length. In his mind Liam imagined the fake cock swelling and wondered what the fake erection would look like and how long and hard it would become. With a deep moan he pulled his fingers out and without thinking about it any longer, pushed into the fake hole until he was buried deep inside and holding the buttocks close to him. 

Liam let out a curse as he felt that same tight warmth engulf him and held still to get used to the feeling. With a groan he pulled back and thrust back in, fucking into the fake hole. Placing it on the bed, Liam pulled a pillow down to lay above the ‘doll’ and with his arms bracketing it as though it was a real torso; he fucked into it hard, loving the feeling of the fake cock pressing against his stomach and wishing it was leaking onto his skin so he could feel what effect he was having.

Wanting to feel for himself what it felt like, Liam withdrew and knelt back onto his heels, reaching for the bottle of lube. Wetting his fingers again, Liam reached back and circled his own hole; mimicking what he had done to the ‘doll’ earlier he pressed first one and then two fingers in, slowly pumping in and out and relishing the sensations. He thought back on how his fingers had looked with the fake cock and balls above them and tried to imagine how he would look to someone else, would his balls bounce at the movement? What would long fingers look like as they entered him, maybe fingers like Niall’s? The thought dragged a guttural moan from him as he leaned back and his fingers found a mound that felt amazing when his fingers brushed it; spreading his fingers first, Liam introduced a third finger. Looking down at the fake cock, Liam kept one hand moving inside him as he held his other hand alongside the flaccid ‘penis’ to see what the equivalent finger width was, and briefly introducing another finger until he was happy he was stretched enough. Wiping his hand over the fake cock and adding some more lubricant to it, Liam hovered with the ‘doll’ under him as he aimed the cock at his stretched hole and lowered himself down slowly. The stretch was something he had never experienced before and he felt a fullness that bordered between painful and stimulating. Allowing himself to adjust first, Liam grabbed his own cock and ran his fingers down it as he held the fake buttocks down to push off and then down. As he bounced on the fake cock Liam thanked the strengthening workouts for the toned muscles in his thighs; a change in the angle and he was letting out a deep moan and he gripped his cock tighter, hand moving faster as his bounces got deeper and his moans got louder.

As the tip off the cock inside him brushed the nerve bundle in him, Liam felt the very familiar swirling in his stomach as his orgasm started to build; sparks hit his nerve endings and stars lit up behind his eyes. Liam’s fist was a blur as he tried to match his actions with his bounce but he was finding it too difficult, so instead kept himself seated deep on the ‘doll’ and worked his cock over with his fist; his hips giving gentle rocks to keep the stimulus going inside him.

With a shout Liam came hard, harder than he had ever cum before; streams of white leaving him and cascading over the ‘doll’ and the pillow beneath. Milking the remaining drops out of his cock, Liam collapsed sideways panting as he tried to regain his breath and pulled the fake cock out from his body.   
When he had got himself back under control, he sat up and looked at the mess he had made of his bed and his body, running a finger through a blob on his stomach and thought that maybe Harry and Louis had the right idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, as always kudos and comments are wonderful and very much appreciated! xx


End file.
